Talk:Guild Wars: The Complete Collection
So... Hoax? Real? Denial? RandomTime 21:24, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Seems really whack. All 3 campaigns and Eotn for that price?! Did some googling. http://www.amazon.co.uk/Guild-Wars-Complete-Collection-PC/dp/B001CSMF48 http://www.take2.co.za/games-guild-wars-complete-collection-pc-dvd-rom-2595175.html http://www.bgronline.co.za/index.php?productID=1945&PHPSESSID=abee2342431345bf7bcc1dd4ab4f6fff :Either way... this seems to be Euro exclusive. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 21:43, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::A GOLEM hero..sounds nice. But I doubt anet would deny their US players a hero. A mini is another story. That is, if this is actually real. 23:23, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Amazon money for GuildWiki How about setting up an amazon referral and skimming off some money that we could buy wikia ad space for (for advertising on our own wiki with non-obtrusive content)? --◄mendel► 12:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't quite follow. 12:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's a good idea...but...do you see all that working out? And....advertising...who's gonna create the ads? -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::I am referring to Amazon's associates program. Yes, I can see that working out if we can decide who can be trusted to manage the funds. This would preferably be a UK resident in an admin or bureaucrat position. --◄mendel► 12:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::The point is that our "ads" wouldn't be ads, but maybe link featured comment on our wiki. They would simply replae existing ads with a simple banner that said "This space was paid for by GuildWiki readers" or some such. --◄mendel► 12:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::A UK resident with an admin position eh? 'RandomTime' 13:00, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Presumably one of an age at which he can make legally binding agreements. 13:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes indeed. Taken directly from the Associates Program Operating Agreement: "Participation in the Programme is limited to parties that lawfully can enter into and form contracts under applicable law. For example, minors are not allowed to participate in the Programme." Sorry RT. 13:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::The only active European admins are both minors, by the way. 13:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It doesn't have to be an ''active admin, and I'd be satisfied if the admin's legal guardian would enter into the contract. --◄mendel► 14:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Here's the Associates Programme Operating Agreement. It appears that it would work eqaully well from anywhere in Europe, or possibly the world (the signup page does not impose a country limit). I'd be more concerned with having a good wikia contact, as Advertising on Wikia means we have to rely on wikia considering amazon links to not be ads. --◄mendel► 15:27, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Dammit RandomTime 17:11, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you're really serious about this idea and Wikia is okay with it too, then some European user who isn't an admin but could be trusted with the funds would work, no? ...or is admin/bureaucrat an important part of it? If so I am not against temporary promotion for extenuating circumstances. (T/ ) 07:54, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well mendel is currently attempting to contact "greg," the wikia lord of ad sales. Once we get the scoop on the low-down, we'll know what's up in the happenin'. 07:59, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Word. Although on second thought, I don't see why we couldn't just stockpile funds and buy out of Wikia. Sarcasm ofc... (T/ ) 08:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::That could work, actually. 08:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) "The Complete Collection, by definition, will make this hero available" How does that happen? Wouldn't, by definition, that make all the heroes available to anyone? Shouldn't," by definition," the portal gun or even the Master Chief become just as available? :That's fairly poor wording. I'll change it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:45, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Portal gun for GW ftw RandomTime 21:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) How many slots? How many slots does this add to an existing account? I feel quite cheated by the fact that this is essentially a 30€ (which itself is a rip-off of continental Europeans compared to the English isles) 8-Slot pack for new accounts for which an existing account has to pay almost 80€ (not counting storage panes!). :It is basically a package containing GW:P/F/NF/EotN. Just like buying chapters separately, you get 4+2+2 slots. I bought each for, say, 40 euro per chapter (not sure exactly, and bought collectors for NF, but w/e). That's 120 euro without EoTN. Quite a lot more expensive, but I also have a lot more playtime. (sidenote: correct notation is € :P )--- -- ( ) (talk) 14:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, these sets are really nice for muling. If you don't want the hassle of multiple accounts, you have to pay more. --◄mendel► 17:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC)